Jingle Jangle Gingernog Pudding BlitzenNuts Snowdrop Kissicle
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas Brittana Prompt Challenge. Set in the Gone, But Not Forgotten Verse.
1. Mistletoe

So I know I need to finish up the next chapters for my other stories (which are nearly done I swear), but in the mean time I saw the 25 Days of Christmas Brittana Prompt challenge on tumblr and figured _why the hell not_ since I now have free time because I passed my NCLEX.

This will be in the same verse as _Gone, But Not Forgotten_.

I do not own glee, but I do love me some Black Bottom cupcakes.

* * *

 **Mistletoe**

 _01 December 2013_

"Momma. Who the hell thought it was a bright idea to have a Christmas party on a Sunday?" Sugar asks.

"I'll tell you whose bright ass idea it was…freaking Puckerman! What I want to know is why we are going? It's at the firehouse and we aren't even apart of their squadron. We were medics the last time I checked. And if I recall correctly wasn't last year's party crawling with Security Forces because it got out of hand?" Santana says with frustration in her voice.

Brittany sighs. "We are going because our best friends, as in all three of our best friends which crazy enough is the Puckerman family as a whole, asked us to attend. And sweetheart…Security Forces were invited to the party last year that's why they were there. They were also the ones who brought the Coquito that you pretty much drank 85% of" Brittany states as she pulls into a parking spot.

Santana turns around and looks at Sugar hard. "Don't you have like a test tomorrow or something?" she says with a desperate look.

"I really do wish Mami, but PJ had asked me if I did before dropping the bomb on me about the party. Plus I can't leave him hanging so let's get this over with" Sugar says as she reaches for the door handle.

Brittany locks the car quickly. "No. Ground rules first. No drinking. No pranks. No hustling. No taking the engines for a spin. We need to know where you are at so if you decide to go outside shoot us a text or better yet come tell us" Brittany says.

"Okay Momma. Can we go now?" Sugar asks.

"Not yet" Brittany states before looking at Santana. "As for you…behave and no gloating or badgering when you win. Do you understand?" Brittany says with her eyebrow raised at her wife.

"If they can't handle hearing how much they suck then they shouldn't even sit down at a table with me. Now let's go so I can at least win us some more Christmas spending cash. Sugar, grab the cupcakes" Santana states unlocking the door and hopping out the car.

"You know Mami is going to make someone cry again tonight" Sugar says to Brittany as she grabs the box of cupcakes.

"I know Sugarplum, but don't you follow in her footsteps again" Brittany says with a sigh as she opens the driver's side door.

"Not my fault he couldn't handle being beat by an 11 year old" Sugar mumbles to herself as she bumps the door close with her hip before jogging to catch up with her mothers.

The Lopez-Pierce clan walks into the firehouse and Chris Brown's _This Christmas_ is blasting from the speakers. "HEY LPs!" Mike Chang shouts out from one of the Spades tables.

"I see where I'm at" Santana says before giving Brittany a quick kiss and making her way towards the tables.

"I'm going to find PJ and the twins. Later Momma" Sugar states handing off the cupcakes to Brittany and heading off into the crowd.

"And they were the ones griping about coming here" Brittany mumbles to herself before walking towards the refreshment tables.

 _10 Coquitos and 4 games later_

"I'm the Spades Master bitches!" Santana shouts out throwing her arms up in the air.

Brittany sighs from across the table and checks her phone. She hasn't seen Sugar since the start of this last game and her darling wife has been talking shit to these two security forces sergeants since the 3rd game. Brittany looks over and sees the one cop about to start waterworks. He gets up abruptly and walks away from the table. Santana of course sees this as an opening to rub salt in the wound.

"Awww…don't be such a crybaby. It could be worse you know. My Sugarplum could have whooped your ass. Now that would be embarrassing! And it wouldn't be her first time making a grown man cry either! She's done it a few times since she was 11 years old!" Santana shouts out before looking at the other cop still sitting at the table. "Did I ever tell you about that time my Sugarplum made this grown ass man cry because she whooped his ass in Spades when she was 11? Hmmmm…actually where is my baby girl?" Santana states.

Brittany sees this as her opportunity. "Come on sweetie. Let's look for her. We can even stop by the bathroom and make out underneath the mistletoe real quick" Brittany states.

Santana smirks and looks at the cop. "Betcha wish you had a woman as hot as my wife" Santana states before standing up too quickly.

Brittany moves quickly to her side and grabs her around her waist. Santana grabs their winnings off the table real quick and shoves it in her pockets. "Thanks for the dough homie" Santana states to the guy as Brittany starts moving her in the direction of the bathroom.

"So we about to get our make out on hot stuff" Santana says to Brittany.

"We are going to the bathroom to splash some water on your face first and then look for our child" Brittany states as they make it to the hallway where the bathroom is.

"Hey. That looks like our child, but can't be because I know she wouldn't be kissing anybody here...let alone PJ" Santana states while tilting her head to the side some.

Brittany looks up and gasps. "VANESSA BRITTANY LOPEZ-PIERCE! I KNOW YOUR ASS IS NOT MAKING OUT UNDERNEATH THAT GOT DAMN MISTLETOE!" Brittany shouts out.

The two teenagers jump apart quickly.

"Momma! Mami! Its…its...its not what it looks like." Sugar stutters out.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOUR CHILD!" Santana shouts.

"Oh shit…run PJ!" Sugar tells him pushing him away as Santana stumbles towards them.

PJ takes off like he's The Flash in the opposite direction as a quickly sobering up Santana gives chase after him.

* * *

A/N: I'll post the next prompt later on today since it is after midnight where I live. I'm also going to work on my other stories later on today as well.

Thank you for reading this. I hope you guys liked this first prompt, but let me know what you guys think...good or bad.

Any questions, comments, or concerns you can reach me on here, Twitter, or Tumblr.

All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Deuces...for now.


	2. Hot Chocolate

Here's the next prompt.

I do not own glee, but I do love me some Wegman's Bagels (oh how I miss them dearly too).

* * *

 **Hot Chocolate**

 _02 December 2013_

"Sweetheart, are we going to pretend that last night didn't actually happen? We should probably talk about it before the kids get home from school in a few minutes" Brittany asks as she stirs the pot.

Santana looked up from her laptop where she is typing up bullets for her troop's EPR to glare at her wife. "Last night DID NOT HAPPEN" Santana states firmly before going back to typing.

"You kicked Puck in the shin, then dumped the fire chief's wife's nasty spinach avocado cranberry pie down his shirt all while cursing him out in Spanish about his sex-crazed son trying to deflower your babygirl. Now I may not have liked to stumble upon Sugar and PJ under the mistletoe making out, but I don't think Puck deserved your wrath especially not you smashing Rachel's pie against his back. I bet he still hasn't been able to scrub that nasty smell off of him" Brittany stated while turning off the stove.

"Puckerman deserved all of it for creating that mini-me of his" Santana replied in a low tone.

"Honestly hunnie. It could be worse we could have walked in on them having sex" Brittany said while pouring their drinks into mugs as a shiver roll over her at the thought of such.

"Ugh. Britt. Bad visuals. Bad unwanted visuals" Santana said as she got up from her chair. "Now I need something a little extra in my hot chocolate" she said as she grabbed the Bailey's from the cabinet and moving over to the mugs.

"Hell put a little in mine too because the kids just pulled in to the driveway and I may need the extra to get through this talk" Brittany said as she nudged her mug over towards Santana.

Santana poured a healthy portion into each of the mugs of hot chocolate. "Alright let's do this" Santana said as the kids walked in through the front door.

* * *

A/N: A short one today, but tomorrow's will definitely be longer.

Thank you for reading this. I hope you guys liked this first prompt, but let me know what you guys think...good or bad.

Any questions, comments, or concerns you can reach me on here, Twitter, or Tumblr.

All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Deuces...for now.


End file.
